disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike's Super Short Show
Mike's Super Short Show (a.k.a. The Super Short Show in some countries) is a former Disney Channel series of promotional advertisements made in the manner of a regular series which mainly promoted upcoming VHS/DVD releases from Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar, along with The Walt Disney Company's theme park properties. About The program was formatted as a two-minute "series" in which Mike (Mike Johnson) and his sister Sally (Alyson Stoner) talked about upcoming and recent Disney home video film releases, both with theatrical films and direct-to-video titles such as the Air Bud franchise. It was started on January 1, 2002 by Art Spigel, produced by Jason Wolk and continued on until its end on March 6, 2007. Promotional duties Most movies that were produced by The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios, such as The Incredibles, The Haunted Mansion, and The Little Mermaid, were featured on this series during Disney promotional breaks just prior to the home media launch of the respective film. From time to time, the show also provided a sneak-peek at events taking place at Walt Disney World in Orlando and Disneyland in California, such as the opening of a new ride or attraction. Disney stars such as Amy Bruckner, Aly & AJ, Kyla Pratt, Ashley Tisdale, Raven-Symoné, Brenda Song, Christy Carlson Romano, The Cheetah Girls, Ricky Ullman, and Miley Cyrus appeared on the show during its run. Episodes *2002 #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True - February 2002 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II - March 2002 (DVD and VHS release) #Tarzan and Jane - July 2002 #Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun - August 2002 #Monsters, Inc. - September 2002 #Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition - October 2002 #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas - November 2002 #Lilo and Stitch - November 2002 (DVD and VHS release) *2003 #101 Dalmatians II - January 2003 #Inspector Gadget 2 - March 2003 #The Lizzie McGuire Movie - August 2003 #Kim Possible: The Secret Files - September 2003 #Holes - September 2003 #The Lion King (Special Edition) - October 2003 #George of the Jungle 2 - October 2003 #Finding Nemo - November 2003 #Freaky Friday - December 2003 *2004 #Brother Bear - March 2004 #The Cheetah Girls - June 2004 #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers - August 2004 #Aladdin (Special Edition) - October 2004 #Mulan (Special Edition) - October 2004 #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - November 2004 #Mary Poppins (40th Anniversary Edition) - December 2004 *2005 #The Incredibles - March 2005 (Daran Norris guest stars as the announcer of Mighty Mike) #Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama - May 2005 #Cadet Kelly and The Even Stevens Movie - June 2005 #The Muppets' Wizard of Oz - August 2005 #Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) - September 2005 #Cinderella (Special Edition) - October 2005 (DVD and VHS release) #Herbie: Fully Loaded - October 2005 #Sky High - November 2005 #The Proud Family Movie and That’s So Raven: Raven’s House Party - December 2005 #Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) - December 2005 *2006 #Lady and the Tramp (Special Edition) - February 2006 #Chicken Little - March 2006 #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe - April 2006 #Cow Belles - June 2006 #Eight Bellow - June 2006 #Leroy & Stitch - June 2006 #The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Taking Over the Tipton and That’s So Raven: Raven’s Makeover Madness - July 2006 #The Little Mermaid (Special Edition) - September 2006 #Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (Kickin' Edition) - October 2006 #Hannah Montana: Livin' The Rock Star Life - October 2006 #Cars - November 2006 #Air Buddies and The Fox And The Hound 2 - December 2006 Follow-up shows Mike's Super Short Show was replaced by the newscast-themed Disney's Really Short Report, which ran until January 2009, being replaced by Leo Little's Big Show, which is similar in format to Mike's and formerly aired on Disney Channel. Gallery Mike Johnson.png|Mike Johnson as Mike, the show's host. Alyson Stoner 2004.png|Alyson Stoner as Sally, the show's co-host. References * http://disney.go.com/search/?q=mike's%20super%20short%20show * http://www.tv.com/mikes-super-short-show/show/22004/summary.html * http://tviv.org/Mike's_Super_Short_Show Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Short Series